Smile
by HinaNaruAnime123
Summary: Hinata is a little drunk when she comes across a certain fox wonder what happens? oneshot  Naruhina kinda songfic  Smile by avril lavigne listen while reading for effect :


_"You know that I'm a crazy bitch I do what I want when I feel like it "_ Hinata sang at the top of her voice a drunk Sakura giggling with her ,they had just dropped the other girls home and were walking towards their own homes. Boy were they wasted."B-b-bye" Sakura slurred staggering to the left side of the fork as Hinata went to right. Hinata waved before continuing walking to her home. She had never drunk before tonight with the exception of champagne but that was just a sip or two. God she hoped that her home wasn't much farther and no one gave her trouble. "Hey?" a very familiar voice asked . She turned around and saw the most beautiful sky blue eyes along with the trademark spiked hair. She was sure she looked like an idiot with her eyes dropping shut and stuff. Her last thought as she blacked out was just that" fuck, real smooth Hinata, real smooth".

Naruto stared at Hinata her silky hair splayed across his pillow as she slept peacefully on his bed. He had stopped liking Sakura years ago and had fallen in love with the very girl who was lying on his bed 2 minutes ago. He had spent the entire night staring at her sleeping as he remembered all the times he had ever seen her and all the good things that she had ever done for him. She had always trusted him and cared about him. "N-naruto- kun soo prett-ty" she murmered in her sleep Naruto's entire face blushed red ,she thought he was pretty? He decided to cool off by taking a shower and thinking about stuff .He really needed to get away from her intoxicating body. He sighed before getting up and gathering his clothes and going over to the bathroom to take a shower.

(10 minutes later)

Hinata woke up to the sound of a shower running. Wait a shower running? The main Hyuga house member only used baths with special salts and oils. That was when she realized she wasn't in her own bed at the same time finding out that a hangover is worse than training with her father. She immediately ran into the bathroom throwing up in the toilet.

She wiped the bile and stuff (I don't like describing gross stuff) from her mouth before spitting in the toilet. Her entire face blushed red then when she realized that the shower had been on when she had run into the bathroom which meant that someone had been bathing and now whoever it was was behind her, _naked_. "Um Hinata could you maybe c-close your eyes and I'll just leave you can take a shower I'll leave some clothes outside" a deep yet lilting voice said a very familiar deep yet lilting voice. "O-k-k-ay n-n-nar-naruto-kun" she stuttered out screwing her eyes shut.

That was when she realized she didn't really want to shut them she was almost drooling as she thought of looking at Naruto naked. NO! she yelled at herself I am not a pervert,I am not a pervert she chanted in her mind. The door slammed shut and she realized that Naruto had left the room and quickly opened her eyes and flushed the vomit before stripping. She turned on the shower and felt her muscles melt under the hot water. She breathed out to calm the butterflies in her stomach. She started singing as she washed herself. "_All I want to do is lose control and that why-y-y-y I smile, Its been a while since everyday and everything has felt this right and now you turn it all around and that's the reason why-y -y -y I smi-i-i-i-le_" she sang sweetly.

After some more time under the hot water she reluctantly stepped out of the shower wrapping herself up in a towel. She opened the door to check that no one was in the room before walking over to the bed where she saw a pair of black shorts with fishnet leggings until her knees along with a lose orange shirt that had a black spiral on the stomach. Her shoes were on the side of the bed. She blushed as she slipped the shirt on It smelled just like Naruto( ramen and something woodsy and sunny). After she was dressed she sat on the bed and swallowed the aspirin.

Slowly the memories of last night came back and her immediate response was to face palm herself. I am an idiot she grumbled until she suddenly realized something these were a girl's shorts and fishnets where did her naruto-kun get these? She stomped out of the room and into the living room to see naruto eating ramen as usual. "WHERE DID YOU GET THESE CLOTHES?" she yelled. "Sh-shizune left them here she got wet in the rain a-and she needed to use my bathroom and change into new clothes which she had b-bought and she left th-these here a-an-and I forgot about th-them, until now th-that i-i-is" he said sounding completely shocked at her outburst. Hinata blushed red feeling extremely embarassed for having reacted that way, of course naruto did not have a girlfriend."s-sorry" she mumbled. "Jealous?" he smirked. Hinata's entire face turned red as she started sputtering incoherent words.

She was silenced by a pair of soft ramen tasting lips on hers. " I love you" he murmured against her neck before pulling away and smiling his ever fox-like smile. Hinata of course couldn't help but smile back her eyes sparkling brighter than stars."You are the reason why I smile" she sand melodiously before devouring his mouth with her.


End file.
